How To Annoy The Characters Of Danny Phantom!
by GirlOfLegend
Summary: Watch as me and other authors attempt to annoy the characters of Dp! There will be Skittles, dress up sessions, a badger named Daniel, and more! *Rated T for later chapters *
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii! It's Kassy , also known as GirlOfLegend! Me and my friends will be torturing Vlad for the next few days! *audience applauds in background ***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Danny Phantom in any way, shape or form **

**Me: *carrying my suitcase * C'mon you guys, it's just a few more feet!**

**Danny: Yeah right...**

**Kasena: You said that an HOUR AGO! And why are we walking to Wisconsin? Couldn't we have taken a plane!?**

** Fglla2211: *munches quietly on a piece of beef jerky ***

**Me: * accusingly* You guys know I'm banned from the airlines!**

** Kasena: O_O Your banned from the airlines? Why?**

** Fglla2211: O_O Yeah why?**

** Me: I forgot to mention it didn't I? I just broke out of a mental asylum by summoning a hoard of Dp fan girls to trample the security guards. They thought Danny was locked in my room and I outran the mob when they opened the door. Tragically I fell down the stairs on my way out and landed on top of a doctor.**

** Kasena: Besides the doctor thing that's impressive. *claps * So why are we here again? *looks up at the window of Vlads mansion and sees Skulker breakdancing on the second floor* AHHHH! MY EYES!**

**Fglla2211: *covers her eyes* DON'T LOOK! It's too horrifying!**

** Me: That's so disturbing. It must be a full moon.**

**Danny: *opens eyes * Is it over yet?**

** Me: Yes, he's moved on to another room.**

**Kasena: Let's go before he comes back!**

** * All four of us go and knock on Vlads door ***

** Vlad: *opening the door * Who are you children? And why are you with Daniel?**

** Me: *opens up pet carrier I was holding. A badger comes out, staring curiously up at Vlad * Which Daniel?**

** Vlad: Why exactly do you have this creature? **

** Fglla2211: Because he's our friendddd! And he has a name! It's Daniel. *pets badger affectionately ***

**Danny: *whispers to me* I thought you said it was named Fabio?**

** Me: *innocently * I never said that.**

** Vlad: *reaches down to pet Daniel* You named it** _Daniel?_

**Kasena: Oh I wouldn't do they if I were you.**

** *Daniel the badger starts foaming at the mouth and snarling, goes for Vlad's facet***

**Vlad: *screaming trying to pull Daniel off him***

**Me: Guys come on! This is when we make our entrance!**

**Fglla2211: *runs past Vlad* Bye señor fruit loop!**

** Kaduna: *trips Vlad on her way past***

**Vlad: *still being attacked by Daniel the bager* I'll find you later!**

**Me: Not if we hide! **

***All three of us run up the stairs ***

** Kasena: We'd better find a ghost shield to put around our rooms tonight**

** Fglla2211: Or we could just tape a picture of a badger to our doors. I have a feeling that'll ward Vlad off.**

** Me: So what should we do now?**

** Kasena: I have a plan *smirks***

**Review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't really in a funny mood today so I really had to focus to make this, but I hope you guys like it! :)**

*** Kasana has a plan and Vlad is still being mauled by Daniel the badger***

**Me: Oooh do tell!**

**Kasena: OK *whispers plan***

**Fglla2211: THAT'S GENIUS!**

** Danny: He's gonna be pissssed! Let's do it.**

***Hoytti, walks in after having been with us for an hour ***

** Hoytti: If he kills us I blame allll of you. **

**Me: To Vlad's bedroom!**

***We all run up the stairs to Vlad's room and open the door ***

**Hoytti: Wow this room is huge! Who needs a bedroom this big!?**

** Me: Middle aged fruit loops with a cat and an unhealthy obsession with a fourteen year old. *nods wisely ***

** Fglla2211: Thank you for that nugget of wisdom. *bows***

**Hoytti: OK let's do this thing *holds up the pink dress )he's been carrying and walks toward the window***

***The window opens and three girls fall into the bedroom, landing on top of each other ***

**Everyone: *screams***

**Me: The unicorns have come to steal our souls! I KNEW IT!**

**Everyone: *stops screaming and stares at me***

**Me: You know I'm nuts. Why aren't you focusing on the girls who just came through the window?**

** Everyone: *looks at the girls ***

**Girl 1: *getting up off he floor* This isn't Gotham city... *looks around confused ***

** Girl 2: I thought we were going to to Arizona...**

** Girl 3: *face palm * NO, I said we were sneaking into Vlad Masters Mansion to annoy him!**

** Girl one and two: Ohh. Sorry, we had our headphones in. *hold up two pairs of headphones ***

** Girl 3: Why do I even bother?**

** Kasena: Who are you people? **

** Danny: And why did you just come through the window?**

**Fglla2211: *smiles* Did you just say you wanted to annoy Vlad too? **

**Hoytti: I have no idea what's going on right now. *shakes head ***

** * We hear someone coming up the stairs quickly ***

** Me: Hide! *pushes everyone into a small closet and jumps in closing the door ***

** Danny: *loudly whispers* Kassy who are these other people?**

** Me: *pressed against someone I can't see * could whoever's in front of me please move their but? I feel uncomfortable. And Danny, I have no idea.**

** Girl 1: I'm tardis-blue-jay. *waves in the dark * Hiii Danny!**

** Girl 2: I'm Writerchic! Hiii random people I don't know! **

**Girl 3: And I'm Phantomfever! **

**Me: :D Want to help us annoy Vlad? **

**Tardis-blue-jay, Writerchic, and Phantomfever: *yell* YES!**

***The footsteps outside stop and the door to the room we're in opens***

**All of us: O_O**

**Vlad: I heard you yell. Now come out now. Before I get Skulker in here**

** Kasena: I wonder if he's still breakdancing?**

** Vlad: *approaches the closet and opens the door * Times up **

** * We all come tumbling out, with Danny on the bottom ***

** Vlad: *surprised * Daniel? I didn't expect to find you in there with them. What were you doing in there...with five girls and a boy?Why are there suddenly more of you?**

** Danny: ... um you ate some Skittles that went bad and now your seeing things**

**Vlad: *rolls his eyes * Really Daniel?**

** Me: *smirks* So how did things go with Daniel?**

** Vlad: Horrible! **

**Writerchic, tardis-blue-jay and phantomfever: *look at Danny confused ***

** Kasena: *explains the situation ***

**Writerchic, tardis-blue-jay and phantomfever: *snicker, looking at Vlad's scratched up face ***

**Hoytti: Vlad we will be staying with you for a while. Daniel the badger is staying too.**

** Vlad: *look of fear * I-you- *leaves room ***

** Writer chic: I wonder if he knows the Daniel is waiting for him on the stairwell?**

** Vlad: *screams down the hall***

**Kasena: Yep he knows.**

**Me: Change of plans for the prank... *takes the pink dress from Hoytti and looks at Danny ***

** Danny: What? *clueless ***

** *After a long and tortuous and long session of getting the dress on Danny we push him into the Hall and lock the door***

**Danny: *Banging on the door * I think this qualifies as abuse!**

** All of us: We know.**

** *out in the hallway***

**Vlad: *walks down the hall after having lost Daniel downstairs * *muttering * A ****_badger?_**** How is a ****_badger faster than me?_**** Vicious animal... *sees Danny in the pink dress * O_O**

**Danny: They made me do it!**

**Vlad: I can see that little badger. **

***Me and Everyone else watch the whole thing from the flat screen TV in the bedroom ***

** Everyone: *passed out from laughing too hard ***

**Thank you Writerchic for the idea with the pink dress! I hope you don't mind that I changed it around a little bit. And to everyone who asked, the other characters will be coming into the story very soon. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fglla2211= Fg Tardis-blue-jay= Blue**

***The next day ***

** Me: *wakes everyone up by throwing gummy bears at them* Wakey, wakey!**

**Fg: You DARE wake me up before eight o'clock! *tackles me ***

** Me: Assault! I need assistance!**

** Hoytti: Got it! *drags Fg off me kicking and screaming * Trust me you'll be happy we woke you up once you hear what we're doing.**

** Fg: WE!? So YOUR apart of this! *slaps him ***

**Hoytti: I feel offended. *rubs face ***

**Kasena: *just got up and sees Hoytti rubbing his face* Do I even wanna know?**

** Me: Probably not. And were going to majorly annoy Vlad and Danny today. *smirks***

**Alice: *has a black ski mask on * Ooh tell tell me!**

**Kasena: Alice why do you- on second thought I don't even want to know.**

** Alice: No you don't. Anyway Kassy what are we doin! *jumps around excitedly ***

** Me: *smiles maniaclly* Were using the list *holds up list of 52 ways to annoy Vlad masters * **

**Blue: *walks in from the hallway * Guys Writerchics gone!**

** Danny: OK who made Vlad angry? *thinks for a second * That's stupid question actually. We all did. So blue what happened?**

** Blue: We saw Skulker breakdancing down the hall again and it blinded Writerchic and me. When I finally got my eyesight back Writerchic was gone! I think she might've gotten lost.**

**Fg: In the _house?_**

**Danny: I believe that. This place is like a maze.**

** Hoytti: True**

** Me: :D you think she'll bring us back a fish?**

** Everyone: ...**

**Me: What? You don't know this whole mansion top to bottom. There could be a _Jungle _in here and we wouldn't know. She could make a spear out of her hair clip and bring us back trout. *sweetly smiles ***

**Kasena: Well then... OK. What's our first item on the list?**

** Me: *Announces Plan* *walks out of the room and into the ***

**Vlad: *sitting at the table reading * Yes children?**

** All of us together: Vlad take us to Disney World! **

**Vlad: *dumbfounded * why on earth would I take you too _Disney World? _**

**Fg: Did you know there's a lost teenage girl somewhere in your mansion? **

**Alice: Yeah Vlad. *gets closer to his face with each word * Did ya, did ya, did ya!?**

**Hoytti: Think of the damage she could cause, the cats she could let out.**

** Me: And the fact that she could spear you with her hair clip while you sleep. Or maybe even strangle you with her scrunchie. I've heard she's done it before.**

** Blue: Do you really want us to leave her here forever with you? Do you want to have to wait in fear the rest of your life waiting for that fatal strike from a barrette?**

** Vlad: *rolls his eyes * She'll find her way out eventually. And don't sass .**

**Danny: Sass.**

**Kasena: I'm not taking part in this.**

** Blue: Sass**

** Me: Sasssss **

**Hoytti: I'm sassinggg youuu!**

**Vlad: *calmly* I'm going to strangle each and every one you personally**

**Danny: No you won't. Now take me to Disney world! Or I'll sick Daniel on you!**

**Vlad: *grabs Danny * I swear I will hurt you. And I'll inform you that Daniel is currently wandering on the floor below. Your out of luck.**

** Me: Let Danny go! *jumps on top of Vlad's back ***

**Vlad: Get off of me!**

** Me: Not until you take us to Disney World! now giddyup horsey! *smile of pleasure ***

** Hoytti: Ooh it's a pile on! *jumps on top of me making a three person tower with Vlad on the bottom ***

** Vlad: You brats are too heavy! *falls, and all three of us end up in a pile ***

**Danny: *now free jumps on top of Vlad***

**Vlad: Ow! Daniel!**

**Fg: :D I'm not missing out on this! *jumps on top of all of us * Hello friendsssss! And crazy half ghost billionaire!**

**Vlad: OK, OK! I'll take you all to Disney World. *look of defeat***

** Danny: Can we take Sam with us?**

** Vlad: Whatever. Just promise to keep that thing you call a pet out of my room? I think it has rabies. My sheets were clawed to shreds this morning.**

**Fg: Suffer**

**Me: *whispers * We're not really gonna do that right?**

** Fg: No, no we are not.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the genius list of 52 ways o annoy Vlad Masters or Danny Phantom**

**Review people! With ideas and your opinion on the story! :D**

**Also Writerchic bring me back that fish! :)**

**Also, check out Kasena's POV of this story. It's hilarious!**

**Disclaimer #2: All credit goes to Kasena for the sass idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We all just got back from Disney World ***

**Hoytti: That was fun! :D**

**Sam: *grimacing * Yeah until that stupid mouse tried to hug me. I'm sorry but he had that punch coming.**

**Blue: Poor Mickey...**

**Hoytti: I know right?**

**Fo**

**Fg: Everything was just great until one of you *glares * - who has yet to reveal themselves- _puked _on my shirt on the roller coaster!**

**Everyone: *looks of innocence***

**Blue: I have done nothing *crosses arms ***

**Me: *raises hand * I might've but I doubt it.**

**Sam: *hands up * Not me**

**Alice: You can't prove anything.**

**Hoytti: Innocent until proven guilty**

**Fg: So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well be very afraid when you go to sleep tonight. You might wake up with Daniel on your chest.**

**Everyone: *looks of fear* You wouldn't**

**Fg: Oh, I would.**

**Vlad: *walks in * What's all this ruckus about**?

**Me: One of us puked on Fg's shirt.**

**Blue: We're trying to figure out who.**

**Vlad: *walks out ***

**Alice: *Yells* Well your NO help to us!**

**Me: *walks into the kitchen ***

**Vlad: *sitting at the table drinking coffee ***

Kasena: *walks in curious *

**Danny and all the others: *Peeking in from the hallway ***

**Me: Vlad, take us to McDonald's! *Puppy dog eyes ***

**Vlad: *still drinking coffee * No. Why do you want to go anyway?**

**Me: Guys, let's explain things to Vlad- in song**.

**Everyone: *steps into the middle of the kitchen * *sings***

**Because there's foooooooood there!**

**Vlad: *Irritated * There's food in the kitchen.**

**Alice: But we likeeee the food there.**

**Hoytti: *Takes out ectosword he somehow has* Do you want me to destroy your packers stuff**?

**Vlad: *slightly worried * I have no idea where you got that, but I highly doubt you know how to use it correctly.**

**Hoytti: Oh really? *throws sword at Packers Jersey hanging on the wall ***

*** The sword misses by a few feet and nearly impales Fg, who was standing by the jersey***

**Fg: *backing up * Dude! Are you _trying _ to murder me?**

**Hoytti: *looks at Vlad * Well I can throw it in the right direction. *shrugs***

**Fg: *hisses* You dieeeee tonight Hoytti**.

**Hoytti: *looks at me* Please keep an eye on her tonight**

** Me: *smiles * Sure *walks away * *to myself * Nooope. She won't kill him anyway... probably.**

**Kasena: Vlad, you seriously crazed up Fruit loop, will you just take us to McDonald's before Kassy and Hoytti destroy the whole place?**

** * A loud rip and the sound of something shattering is heard by everyone ***

** Me: *guiltily holds up ripped satin curtains * I think I broke it.**

** Hoytti: *holds up a shard of a glass vase, more of which are now scattered across the floor * Me too.**

**Fg: :D oooh we're breaking stuff now!? *runs over to the fridge and takes out a plastic milk carton and holds it high in the air * Bombs away! *drops milk carton, breaking it and spilling milk everywhere, soaking Sam and Vlad ***

** Alice and Blue: O.O I think you might've just made a big mistake Fg.**

**Sam: *whispers to herself * Don't kill, don't kill...**

** Vlad: *eye twitching * **

**Kasena: O.O OK Vlad calm down. She-**

**Fg: *runs out of the room to hide from Vlad ***

** Kasena: My work here is done *steps away***

**Danny: So are we going to McDonald's? **

**Vlad: Just. .the. limo.**

**Everyone: *runs outside to limo ***

** Fg: Wait for me! *runs after us!**

**Review's are always appreciated.**

** In the next chapter we will be heading to McDonald's(Which I do not own) to cause Chaos. That's the main plot, but if you guys have some ideas to go along with it do tell. :)**


End file.
